One Week
by IannaBray
Summary: Emmett decides to have a little fun with a song, and Bella, Alice, and Rose all join in. The song has a strange affect on Edward.... One-Shot. All Vampires. BxE


**Heya!**

Just a random one shot!

I've never done one before, so I hope you like it!

SOUNDTRACK FOR THIS CHAPTER!:

One Week By The Barenaked Ladies!

DISCLAMIER!: I don't own Twilight! Stephanie Meyer does!

OOOOOOOOOO

One Week  
One-Shot  
Bella's POV

''EVERYBODY! I HAVE THE GREATEST THING _EVER!_ COME ON!'' Emmett's voice bellowed throughout the house.

We're vampires. You would think that he would get used to the idea of super-hearing.

''Ugh...'' Edward groaned, as we got up from our bed.

''What? Can you hear what it is?'' I asked.

''No... he's singing the Cheese Whiz Adds Personality song...'' Edward replied, holding my hand as we walked down the stairs.

I heard Emmett humming the very same song as we sat down on the couch with everybody else, watching Emmett bounce up and down excitedly like Alice.

''EMMETT! FOR THE LOVE OF _GOD!_'' Edward yelled, as I sat on his lap. We all laughed, but Emmett just glared at him.

''Well then STOP READING MY MIND!''

''WELL THEN STOP SCREAMING THE CHEESE WHIZ SONG IN YOUR MIND!''

''ENOUGH!'' I yelled, surprising everybody. ''God, what babies...'' I sighed.

Edward's shocked expression softened, and he laughed and kissed my cheek.

''OKAY! So, I have the BEST song that I was to perform to! And your all watching me!'' He yelled. We all groaned, and he glared at us again. ''_All of you._'' He said, growling.

''Just go on with it, Emmett...'' Jasper sighed.

''Okay!'' He smiled, and then hopped over to the Sound System in the living room.

The song started...

_''__It's been one week since you looked at me  
Cocked your head to the side and said I'm angry  
Five days since you laughed at me saying  
Get that together, come back and see me  
Three days since the living room  
I realized it's all my fault, but couldn't tell you  
Yesterday you'd forgiven me  
But it'll still be two days till I say I'm sorry''_

Edward groaned, and knocked his head on my shoulder. Alice, Rose, and I however, were all laughing hysterically. He then went into the rap.

_''Hold it now and watch the hoodwink  
As I make you stop, think  
You'll think you're looking at aquaman  
I summon fish to the dish, although I like the chalet swiss  
I like the sushi 'cause it's never touched a frying pan  
Hot like Wasabi when I bust rhymes  
Big like LeAnn Rimes  
Becasue I'm all about value  
Bert Kaempfort's got the mad hits  
You try to match wits, you try to hold me  
But I bust through.  
Gonna make a break and take a fake,  
I'd like a stinkin' achin' shake  
I like vanilla, cuz it's the finest of the flavours  
Gotta see the show, 'cause then you'll know  
The vertigo is gonna grow  
Cause it's so dangerous,  
You'll have to sign a waiver''_

Alice, Rose and I all looked at eachother, and then jumped up, joining Emmett at the front of the living room.

_''How can I help if I think you're funny when you're mad  
Tryin' hard not to smile though I feel bad  
I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral  
Can't understand what I mean? Well, you soon will  
I have the tendancy to wear my mind on my sleeve  
I have a history of taking off my shirt_

It's been one week since you looked at me  
Threw your arms in the air and said you're crazy  
Five days since you tackled me,  
I've still got the rug burns on both my knees  
It's been three days since the afternoon  
You realized it's not my fault, not a moment too soon  
Yesterday you'd forgiven me,  
And now I sit back and wait till you say you're sorry''

We sang, as Emmett danced with each of us. Alice and Rose stopped singing, and then Emmett and I rapped together.

_''Chickity China the Chinese chicken  
Have a drumstick and your brain stops tickin'  
Watchin X-Files with no lights on  
We're dans la maison  
I hope the Smoking Man's in this one  
Like Harrison Ford I'm gettin frantic  
Like Sting, I'm tantric  
Like Snickers, guaranteed to satisfy  
Like Kurosawa, I make mad films  
Okay I don't make films,  
But if I did, they'd have a Samurai  
Gonna get a set a' better clubs  
Gonna find the kind with the tiny nubs,  
Just so my irons aren't always flying off the back-swing  
Gotta get in tune with Sailor Moon  
Cause that cartoon has got the boom anime babes  
That make me think the wrong thing''_

Alice and Rose joined in with us again, and we continued dancing crazily.  
_  
''How can I help if I think you're funny when you're mad  
Tryin' hard not to smile though I feel bad  
I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral  
Can't understand what I mean?  
You soon will  
I have the tendancy to wear my mind on my sleeve  
I have a history of losing my shirt_

It's been one week since you looked at me  
Dropped your arms to the sides and said I'm sorry  
Five days since I laughed at you and said  
You just did just what I thought you were gonna do!  
Three days since the living room,  
We realized we were both to blame, but what could we do?  
Yesterday you just smiled at me  
Cause we still got two days till we say we're sorry  
It'll still be two days till we say we're sorry,  
It'll still be two days till we say we're sorry,  
Birchmount Stadium, home of the Robbie.''

We all posed crazy rockstar positions, Emmett posing like a bad 80's Hair Band front man, Alice like a crazy, high cheerleader with an Air Guitar, and Rose and I with our backs together and Air Guitars.

''That was...'' Jasper said, shocked.

''...Hot.'' Edward finished for him. I looked over to him, and his eyes were black.

''Wow...'' Carlisle and Esme both whispered together, jaws on the floor.

''Bella and I are going to be back shortly. See you later!'' Edward said, and then grabbed me away from Rose and ran out of the door, me laughing hysterically the whole time.

He ran us to our meadow, and lay us down in the middle, immediately attacking my lips with his own. I coulden't help it, I burst out laughing. Edward broke away and looked in my eyes, smiling, waiting for me to calm down.

''What?'' He asked, with my favourite crooked smile.

''Remind me to sing to the Barenaked Ladies more often-'' I started, but was cut off once again by his lips.

''You said...''

''I said what?'' I asked.

''You said... naked. Images... in... my head...'' He mumbled in between kisses.

I laughed even harder, bur he cut me off...

With more kisses.

''I love you.'' He sighed, looking into my eyes intently.

''I love you, too.'' I replied, looking into his eyes also.

And with that, we continued into our perfect world, where nobody existed except us.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

Okay, guys!

I hope you liked this little one shot!

It was really random...

I had that ''Chickity China the Chinese Chicken'' part stuck in my head, and I thought that Emmett would totally sing a song like that, so I thought, ''Hey, why not!''

I know that there's not alot of Edward and Bella fluff, but I always love it when Emmett and Bella get together and goof off, haha!

Please review!

Until next time, guys!:

- Cassie/Cassandra Cullen


End file.
